April Fool's Day Love
by Jewelz1892
Summary: Its fluffy Grillows!and...my first Fan Fic! Sorry accidentally deleted it! Disclaimer: Don't own Csi any of it! wish i did! Just playing with the characters.
1. Juliet Without A Romeo

A/N: please be nice this is my first fan fic. Flames will be used to make marshmallows.

April Fool's Day. It was like Christmas except without the alcohol fuelling the anger and rage that made perfectly, or not so perfectly, calm people turn to murder to sort out the problems in their lives that were scandal worthy, it was normal pranks against friends that went wrong and some were set up with harm in mind. This was the thought that filled Catherine Willows head as she walked down the hall towards Grissom's office. She paused as she stopped outside his office not wanting to tell him exactly what Conrad Ecklie had planned now.

"Hey Gris, still avoiding the paperwork?" she asked as she gestured towards the papers that were covering the desk of the nightshift supervisor.

His head shot up and a quick smile seemed to flit quickly across his face "actually I've started it my desk was getting too messy even for my liking".

He let out a soft chuckle at his comment with Catherine quickly joining in. Grissom looked up and noticed that one of his best Csi's and dare he say it, his friend looked a little uneasy.

"So Cath are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to interrogate you to find out?"

"Uhh..well…Ecklie has planned an April Fool's lab party thing ….." Catherine trailed off waiting for Grissom's reaction. She didn't have to wait for long.

"He planned WHAT? Doesn't he know that we have work to do?! Well….it is mainly just paperwork but still!" Grissom stood there staring at Catherine.

"Well its also fancy-dress, don't ask why I don't even know but I'll be there and I was thinking of going as Juliet without a Romeo since everyone else already has a costume" Catherine's voice took on a undertone of sadness at this fact.

"In that case, I think I'll come tonight and keep you company" He gave a small smile and Catherine returned it before walking out the door. Grissom sat there thinking_ do I need a costume to show her how much I love her?_


	2. Romeo Needs A Pep Talk

A/N: Thank You to SupernaturalCsi and FloatingAmoeba for reviewing! It made me so happy especially since I got more hits than reviews hmm….(lol) Anyway sorry it took so long for an update but I was unsure of how to write this chapter but I finally got it yay! Anyway on with the show J

Grissom walked slowly towards Jim Brass's office, they may not have been incredibly close friends but next to Catherine, he was the only person that he could really open up to.

"Hey Jim, are you busy right now?" The nervous tone was obvious in Grissom's voice and he hoped that it would be picked up on by the other man as he needed to talk to someone.

"Hey Gil, Na not really. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Brass indicated the seats sitting in front of his desk before sitting down in his own chair. Grissom walked over to the chairs and slowly let some breath out before opening his mouth and speaking.

"Are you going to this party that Ecklie has planned? Cath is and I said that I would go to keep her company and…." He trailed off thinking inside his head _why is this so difficult?_

Brass let out a small chuckle at the other man's nervousness. "And in what terms are you keeping her company?" He studied Grissom as he watched the implication of his words sink in.

"In my head I know that I want to go as something more than a good friend but I'm worried that Catherine thinks that I'm just going with her as a friend" Grissom sat there and waited for Brass's reaction to the fact that he thought of Catherine Willows as more than a colleague and a friend.

Brass sat forward in his seat, he realised how much courage it took for Grissom to come and talk to him about this. He wasn't exactly the most open person. "Well how about you go to the party in a costume or not in a costume and just tell her exactly how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could lose a good friend" Grissom simply stated. He let out a sigh and looked at Brass once more. "And I don't want that to happen."

Brass saw this as his last chance to get Grissom to see that if he chickened out now then he would probably never tell Catherine how he felt. "Look…Gil I know that you were hurt when Sara left but you shouldn't let that stop you from taking a chance on something that could make you ten times more happier than you are now. Let go of your fears and tell Catherine exactly how you feel. My infamous cop gut is telling me that you will probably not regret doing so"

Grissom smiled at Brass's reference to his gut. "Well then Jim, I guess I just have to show up tonight and take the plunge so to speak." With that he gave Brass a small smile and walked out of his office towards the exit. As he watched Gil Grissom walk out of his office and the lab, Brass sat there and he couldn't stop this one thought fly through his mind _what took him so long?_

A/N: Yep another one.. Aren't you all lucky just wanted to say there may be one or two more chapters to come before we reach the end of this so hang in there!


	3. Juliet is Ready

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to FloatingAmoeba because she's a great person and she needs to learn to dance now!!(You better get that lol) Anyway sorry I took so long to update its just I had a visit from Writer's Block and I was also at my Grandpa's and couldn't update as he has no internet connection.

Catherine let out a nervous sigh as she sat at her dressing table and put the finishing touches to her make-up. She got up and turned to put on her dress, well her "costume", for the party. As she slipped on the long flowing white dress which shimmered in the light that was being given off by the lights in her room, she couldn't help but smile as she realised that Grissom would be at that party to keep her company. She just hoped that he didn't think of her as just a friend. Hearing a noise she turned around and saw her daughter Lindsay standing there.

"Hey mom, you look beautiful" Catherine smiled at the compliment from her daughter.

"Thank you honey, are you sure that you'll be ok here by yourself?" Years of being a Csi and just being a mom had made Catherine take every precaution that she could to keep her daughter safe.

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine. Besides I was going to go next door anyway, if that's ok with you?" Lindsay made sure to add the question at the end so that her mom didn't think she was being too forward.

"That's ok Linds, just don't misbehave." With that Catherine gave her daughter a smile and walked over to give her a hug. Lindsay turned and left but not before quickly saying to her mom "you look beautiful".

Catherine gave herself one last look in the mirror, gave her make-up a little touch up and picked up her keys. She gave a deep sigh and made sure to lock the door and walked to her car. Meanwhile in his townhouse, Grissom had also finished getting ready with a phone call to Brass to settle his nerves and convince him that he was doing the right thing. Grissom grabbed his keys and headed to the party. Running through both their minds at this time was the thought _I hope tonight goes the way I keep imagining it to go_

**A/N**: The chapter after this should be the final one and I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope you enjoy anyway! All reviewers will get a mention in the next paragraph!


	4. A Happy Ending For Our Romeo And Julliet

**A/N**: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been acting up so I'm typing this up on my mum's laptop. So on with the final act in this wonderful show :) (okay let's assume that Ecklie has actually learned how to spend money and has booked a room for this lil party…either that or he just really likes to annoy Grissom either one will do)

Catherine looked around the room spotting some lab techs that she knew quite well from her years in the lab. She felt her heart sinking as she failed to spot the other half to her Juliet costume. She was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Cath, looking for someone?" The smile on Nick's face told Catherine that he knew something that could cheer her up.

"I might be Nicky, I might be" Catherine decided to play it safe in case she accidentally gave something away. However, knowing Nick he probably already knew who for and why she intently searched the room.

"Well…you might want to head outside. I believe there is someone waiting there for you" And with that Nick turned around and left Catherine to walk outside and see who was waiting there.

Catherine gasped as she saw the beautifully decorated outside. Paper Chinese lanterns hung off of the four lampposts casting a soft glow on the surrounding areas. A small bench, big enough for two sat just to Catherine's right with a single rose lying upon it. As Catherine reached the rose she heard a little noise behind her and she turned around and let out a small gasp at what she saw. Grissom stood there in a black dinner suit and he was holding a bouquet of eleven roses.

"Gil, I…I don't know what to say" Catherine stood there unsure of what to say.

"Well, I just want to say that I came tonight to keep you company but not as a friend but as a man who is completely in love with you. A man who knows that he never needed a costume to show you how much he loves you." Grissom gave a nervous smile as he watched Catherine digest the words he had just said, words that came straight from his heart.

Catherine sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "Gil, that was beautiful. I have no idea as to what I could say that would match that. All I can think of is I love you." The smile on Grissom's face was matched only by the one on Catherine's face. With that Catherine and Grissom walked towards each other and their lips met in a heart and body melting kiss. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by the rest of the team who were happy that Grissom and Catherine had found the person that would make them happy unconditionally. "It was about time" Warrick looked at the rest of the team as he said it and they all walked away together to give Grissom and Catherine some privacy.

Catherine broke away from the kiss and looked into Grissom's eyes and asked the question "this isn't some elaborate April Fool's Day joke is it?"

Grissom smiled and replied "no it's just some April Fool's Day love." Catherine leaned back in for another kiss and said "good because I don't think that I will ever stop loving you." As their lips met for the second time the last thought running through both their heads was _this was better than anything I could have dreamed of_

**A/N**: Thank You to whoever is still reading this! That was some very fluffy Grillows there cause that's what I write best! Now on with the mentions!

**SupernaturalCSI:** thank you for being my first reviewer! It meant so much to me and I hope you like this chapter!

**FloatingAmoeba**: I hope this was worth the wait and I'm going to pm you very soon!

**GrillowsLover22**: Thanks for your review and who couldn't love Grillows?

**Spottedhorse:** Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like how it ended!

**LeyLey92**: Well Hayley dear! Here is your mention as promised and I hope you like how it ended! AquaSmurf out : D

The reference to Warrick was in his memory as anyone who has seen the season 8 finale will understand why it is a tribute to him. R.I.P Warrick Brown(stupid under-sheriff he's gonna pay)


End file.
